1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a better sleep device and, in particular, to an air-operated device for better sleep.
2. Related Art
Sleep is very important for human beings. However, modern people generally suffer from insomnia to various extents. The quality of sleep has a direct relation with pillow. Therefore, there are memory pillows made of soft rubber, foam materials, or even special foams. Such pillows provide more support compliant with human body engineering. So users can enjoy better sleep. However, the effects provided by the above-mentioned pillows are passive. That is, they cannot provide massages for the user before they fall asleep. Therefore, the effects are limited.